Adventures of the Elemental Charmers
by Camera Guy
Summary: Summary: Graduating from the Magician’s Guild, Aussa and company will bring the reader to new adventures, new villains, plus new & old faces. Detailed disclaimer inside for more information.


**S**ummary: Graduating from the Magician's Guild, Aussa and company will bring the reader to new adventures, new villains, plus new & old faces.

**D**isclaimer: This story is about the people and creatures the cards represent. The cards I use in the story will feature their effects, descriptions, and/or events in the picture. The characters used, all belong to Konami, and I do not see the need to create my own character unless it is necessary. A list will be made at the end of every chapter listing the newest cards that have shown up in the story. (Names for characters may be used from the show, but are not the actual character from that show.)

**E**xample: Mahado the Dark magician; Manah the Dark Magician girl

Adventures of the Elemental Charmers

From: Camera Guy

Ch. 1 The new spellcaster generation!

"Aussa, wake up! Have you been asleep this whole time!" The drowsy girl opened her eyes to a giant class room as well as chairs lined in a giant circle, with the instructor in the middle. The room extends up leaving undergraduates to sit on different levels. Upon her recollection she realized that she had fallen asleep on the 4th floor.

"Pay attention!" He yelled again. Aussa's eyes snapped open as the dark magician floated in front of her desk.

"AHH!" She kicked off her desk making her skid backward a few feet on her chair. A soft chuckle waved through the room as the dark magician looked irksomely at the female magician.

Aussa wore glasses and adorned herself in a tan coat that was laced and tied in a knot over her chest, the unrestricting sleeves stopped at her elbows. A green shirt covered half of her neck and ended just past her waist, she had brown short pants, and a brown belt that tilted down on the left, a giant fur tail (think of Shippo's tail) chained to the back of the belt. As well as leather shoes, brown leather gloves that started from her knuckles and covered her wrist, and various scrolls and test tubes were in the coat pocket.

"Aussa, the only reason your in the graduation ceremony was because of your abilities in only one type of magic. I don't think you should be able to pass until you've learned more, but the higher ups have accepted it."

"Sorry Mahado." She said as she scooted her chair toward her desk, "Don't worry I can take care off myself. Like you've said before 'A magician must always have a trick up their sleeve.'"

More snickering occurred from Aussa's impersonation, however they stopped as Mahado glanced back at them.

Looking back on Aussa he replied, "If your that confident than repeat to me the lecture that I gave awhile ago."

"Huh!" She squeaked with a surprised look. "Um."

The guild's bell chimed signaling the end of class and letting Aussa sigh in relief.

"Alright, buy!" She yelled as she ran away before Mahado could object.

The hallways filled rapidly as more spellcasters emerged from the numerous amount of doors. The air complete with festive talk of graduating the exam surpassing the soft groans of those who failed. A breeze brushed through Aussa's hair as she stared through a window revealing a large city, not high tech in the sense but was enriched in magic, the teeming market place and the houses all protected by a stable, rock wall. Beyond that rest a vast grassland. The crowd died down and the intercom boomed with a voice from one of the five magical forefathers, "Remember students the graduation ceremony starts five o'clock in the morning. So every graduate must return to their dorm and rest up." As the voice vanished Aussa left the hallways to prepare for the big day.

* * *

Stomp! Startled, Aussa leaped off the bed in her night clothes to see the cause of the thud. Mahado stood in her room with his common displeased look for her. Aussa fell back into the bed and pulled the sheets over her eyes to protect them from radiant light gleaming through the window. 

"Aussa, get up, do you know what time it is?" Getting annoyed Aussa grumbled something incoherent and pulled a nearby clock into the bed with her.

A few seconds of silence passed until… "OH NO! I'm going to be late." She screamed.

She popped out of the blankets and threw a pillow at Dark Magician. "Get out, I need to change."

In a matter of minutes Aussa was running through a courtyard fully dressed in addition to her magician's staff, as long as from her knee to her shoulder with green cloth tied to the end and crystals extending out of the open end of the cloth.

Reaching the ceremony, Aussa took her position among the organized crowd of successful students. On the stage stood an old man with similar shoulder and head armor as the Dark Magician, but the rest of his body was covered in robes. He was the Dark Sage, the oldest out of the founders, and he was calling out each person one-by-one.

What seemed like the longest day had nearly put her to sleep, however as she closed her eyes a man in the crowd called out, "Fire!" Aussa with renewed interest looked to the stage to see the left side aflame. One magician escorted the Dark Sage off the set while another tried to put it out with magic. The flame only enlarged as the man recited each syllable of the spell.

A figure running through the crowd and collided with Aussa, knocking her down to the ground. At the corner of her eye, she saw the figure who wore a coat identical to hers. Suspicious, Aussa picked up her staff and dashed after the figure. As the sounds of panic faded to the back the hooded form soon became trapped in a dead end.

"Stop!" She demanded. "Did you cause the fire?"

"Pretty smart, huh?" It was a female voice. "Creating a fire that would spread faster if someone were to try casting a spell." The lady pulled her hood back revealing a wilder, red hair that dropped to the back of her neck. She turned around to face Aussa.

"Name's Hiita." She said in a brash tone. Hiita had the same tan coat, similar short pants, and a tilted brown belt with a red fur tail chained to the tilting side, but the similarities ended their. What she wore revealed more skin. She had a light-gray shirt, unbuttoned from her neck to just above her navel, and over that was a clothing that covered her breast only.

"You ruined the graduation ceremony!" she said in frustration.

"Oh! Is that what that is." The smoke can be seen above the buildings, the sounds of the people assured Aussa that everything is settling down.

"Listen, I'd love to stay in chat, but I'm busy." She pulled out a black ball with a yellow triangle, each point was cut off by a black curve, and in the center was a black dot. "Do you know what this is?"

Aussa changed to a defensive position, hesitant of anything Hiita was planning.

Grinning, she said, "This is the pitch black power stone. Containing the potential to strengthen spellcasters!"

"Hand it over to the guild. You could get hurt."

Hiita reached out toward Aussa as if to grab something. Fire appeared and shaped itself into a medium sized staff, resembling a intricate torch with a floating fireball. A ring of fire engulfed the two as temperatures raised rapidly. Hiita tilted her staff at Aussa causing six fireballs to launch towards her. Aussa placed her palm on the floor summoning a giant stone wall to protect her. However, the wall shattered slightly injuring Aussa. Picking up her staff she directed it to Hiita; the fragments of the wall floated up and shot at her. Hiita dodged out of the way in time, stumbling to her feet.

"Damn, earth magic." she panted. Her vision began to blur, still she stabbed her staff into the ground causing the ground underneath Aussa to erupt in flames. Aussa barely avoided the attack. New pain surged in Aussa's foot forcing her to the ground. With a smirk, Hiita took this opportunity to deal a decisive blow. Lifting the staff into the air, the ring of flame revolved around the staff. The fire raised higher in the air weaving back and forth to form a serpents head. As soon as it lunged forward a bright pink globe collided with the fire serpent, ultimately eliminating the spell.

"Phew. I guess I should have jumped in earlier." The feminine voice was familiar to Aussa.

Turning to her savior, Aussa cried out. "Manah!" The Dark Magician Girl stood there with her staff positioned on her shoulder.

Their attention averted back to Hiita as she groaned, and stumbled aimlessly. The Dark Magician appeared behind her and caught Hiita as she fell backwards into his arms.

"Mahado!" Manah cheered.

He pulled the pitch black power stone out of Hiita's pocket and placed it in his own. "Aussa, don't worry everything is under control back at the guild." Before she could ask him anything. Mahado turned to Manah. "Help me get these two to the hospital wing."

Sparkles lit up in Manah's eyes and with a big smile and nod she helped Aussa crutch all the way to the guild. As the three of them walked back along the street an enigma watched from behind the corner of a building, carefully staring at the Dark Magician. Mahado glanced back with an icy glare, causing the mysterious shadow to disappear out of view.

Concerned, Manah asked. "What's wrong?"

Switching back to his usual stern look, he answered. "Nothing, let's go." With no disruptions they continued through the streets to the hospital wing.

* * *

Earlier 

The Dark Magician sat patiently in a black room, light beamed down from the ceiling illuminating his position and the Dark Sage's seat. He felt uncomfortable but didn't show it.

The Dark Sage spoke first. "For the last several months our resources and trade routes have been under attack from bandits."

"We even had several magical artifacts reported stolen from here in our guild." This voice sounded older than Mahado.

A fist slammed down on the table causing the others to turn to him. The figure stood up and shouted. "This is an insult! Why haven't you found them yet! They're just lowly thieves less then dirt!"

"Sit down!" Boomed the fifth voice. At his command, the figure sat with reluctance. "Mahado, is this problem completely out of your hands?" He asked strictly.

"It's not a problem." He said calmly. "In fact, I know the necessary method to take care of it."

"Very well."

* * *

Now 

Aussa sighed when she laid her back upon the medical bed.

"I told you, you weren't ready for real combat." Mahado said walking out from behind a curtain. The power stone was in his hand.

"Mahado what's with that stone and what happened to that girl?"

"Huh?" He glanced at the sphere in his hands. "Oh this. Remember, It dispenses a certain amount of spellcounters for magicians who know how to use it. If I can remember correctly you had an F on that subject, right?"

"Heheheh, aw come on, not many can pass when your teaching." she scratched her cheek a little.

A vein popped on Mahado's head. "For once I'll just pretend I didn't here that."

"What about Hiita? What happened to her out there?" She curiously asked.

"She doesn't fully understand this artifact and thought she could spend an enormous amount of energy to cast spells too strong for her. Therefore exhausting herself."

"Where is she now?"

"See for yourself." Mahado placed his hand on the wall next to her. In seconds the wall diminished into oblivion, revealing Hiita laying on her back and snoring. The area below the bed had magic circles written to prevent her from burning the building down.

"She needs to be taken into questioning." He said offhandedly.

"What? Why?"

Mahado left for the door as a mystical elf walked in. The elf talked in a sincere voice. "Thank you for waiting. You will be fully healed before long." The mystical elf sat beside the bed and placed her palms over Aussa. Light emanated from her hand as Aussa laid back to sleep.

Several minutes later, Manah walked into the room waking all three girls from their sleep. Aussa tested her foot as Hiita and the elf yawned.

"Hey, how did I get here?" Hiita asked to no one in particular.

Aussa glanced to wards Hiita, thinking. "Was she already pulled into questioning?"

"I have good news for you two!" She pointed to Aussa and Hiita. "I have the spellcaster certification for you both. The Dark Sage was supposed to present this to you but he's busy."

"Well hurry up already. What's our title?" Hiita sat there impatiently.

"The five founders of this guild have given the both of you titles most appropriate for you."

"For remarkable control over earth magic we give you the title of Aussa the Earth Charmer."

"Yes!" She cheered as she fell back on her bed.

"And for extraordinary manipulation over fire magic we give you the title of Hiita the Fire Charmer."

"Alright!" Hiita shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"Wait there's more." This got all three of them to stare at Manah thoughtfully.

"As an unusual request from Mahado Aussa and Hiita are to be partners and remain as a team until further notice."

Hiita started laughing out loud. "Well this certainly is interesting." She said with a boastful voice.

The mystical elf clapped he hands together timidly. "Congratulations! I never got a partner when I became a certified spellcaster."

Aussa's head dropped. "Why does Mahado purposely make everything harder."

Over night, Hiita, who never realizing that Manah witnessed the whole fight, told the battle with great exaggeration to the Dark Magician Girl and nurse while Aussa drowned out the noise by writing in a journal, pausing only to stare out of the window.

"Huh?" she said under her voice.

Manah turned to Aussa asking. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just an uneasy feeling."

The group celebrated along with the rest of the building, however Aussa and Hiita were unaware of five pairs of eyes that were watching them. The five shadows disappeared eventually.

**D**isclaimer: Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'Adventures of the Elemental Charmers'

New Cards used:

Aussa the Earth Charmer

Dark Magician

Dark Sage

Hiita the Fire Charmer

Pitch Black Power Stone

Dark Magician Girl

Mystical Elf


End file.
